


Wonderland

by overdose



Series: A3! NSFW Week [7]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Alice answered the question given, and with his trembling voice, everyone wondered why he was so nervous today.“Good boy,” he could hear the professor say in his head, taunting him.Alice chewed on the end of his pencil. Just a few more agonizing minutes of class, and everything would be over… Right? Of course not.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Usui Masumi
Series: A3! NSFW Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week 2020





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> day 7 of a3 nsfw week: sex toys! and also maybe a little bit mind break. 
> 
> finally i'm done w nsfw week, it was super fun to do! i didn't plan on doing all seven days but. oops. i needed an excuse to write for a3, and i do plan to write more a3 stuff so no one is safe from my ideas

“Loosen up,” his professor had said. So Alice did. He tried to; he was getting there, accepting invitations, and hanging out with friends he recently made in class. But in the end, the professor was a pervert, and everything circled back to him. He wasn’t sure if it was that good tea or his damn charms that made Alice succumb to him - either way, the man had a way of prying into his mind, and he _knew_ Alice wanted him.

“There. Aren’t you a good boy?”

Alice’s hands pressed against the door. The door his classmates would wander in at any moment. His breath hitched. Relax. Two fingers eased into him, and lube running down his legs, as well as tears on his cheeks. They weren’t from pain or anything negative, but the desire and need for his teacher to _hurry_. Class was starting very, very soon.

The professor’s slicked-up fingers eased inside. Alice despised his voice and the condescending chuckle that he gave, along with the slow pace he used in stretching him out. He didn't appreciate how long it took to get him ready. At that point, Alice was ready to go in dry. Nails scratching the door, gritting his teeth, Alice turned his head with a deadly glare. “If you’re not gonna fuck me, then go away."

“How cute,” the professor kissed his head. Alice rolled his eyes at the affection. “But, you’re mistaken. Alice, do you remember how long our class is?”

“It’s…” Alice couldn’t respond, his answer delayed by a pitiful moan. “...long," he mumbled.

"That's right. If you can last the entire class without cumming your pants, I’ll reward you handsomely,” he received bites on the shell of his ear.

"What… what are you saying…?"

"I'm saying…"

Alice tingled when he heard his professor squirt lube out. Finally, he thought, until the tip of something silicon and wet nudged his entrance.

"...Would you like to play a game with me?"

"Absolutely not!" Alice shook his head, but since he was bent over, the professor easily slipped the toy in, little by little. "Professor… Professor, please, I don't think I can…! I never…!"

"Take it? Dream bigger, Alice."

"...ngh! It's…!"

It went in. Alice let out a shudder, biting his lips to stop a moan. Anyone could hear; he was right up against the door. Rather than a cock, or fingers, a shitty toy filled him up, and Alice hated it. His legs almost gave out if his teacher didn't catch him by the waist.

"It's for beginners. You can handle it."

"You're _s-si…!"_ Alice slammed his fist and cursed. The toy in him sent a vibration that ran throughout his body. Inside his pants, his cock twitched, and he could tell he was leaking. "S...sick…"

"Remember, Alice… Don't cum."

"T-Then stop touching me," Alice spat.

"I won't. We have class, after all. I'd get fired."

The professor let go of his student and kissed him on the cheek, grabbing his waist in an attempt to guide Alice to his seat. If it were another time, he would definitely try out more toys on the young man, but he had a class to teach. And after that class, he would engorge himself on his favorite student.

Alice pushed him away. "I'll go by myself," he glared and walked on his own, but he almost tripped from another _buzz_ in his pants. How could he _not_ cum from the plug inside his ass, stimulating his insides? 

At his desk, the professor chuckled to himself and opened his lesson plan. He kept the remote nearby.

Alice sunk into his seat and stared at the clock. _Tick, tock_ , while the toy inside him made him _twitch_ and _twitch._

♡

Crossing his arms, squirming in his seat far away from the other students, Alice gasped under his breath and condemned his teacher with dark eyes struggling to stay open.

“Now, onto the next slide.” the professor picked up a remote and pointed it to the projector. Alice curled his hands into his jeans in anticipation, his lips red and swollen from biting them too hard. With a press, the screen stayed on the same slide. Some students laughed at their professor’s technological inexperience, but Alice glared when _something_ inside him buzzed, his cock reacting with excitement. He lost track of time inside the classroom, so Alice considered it a miracle he hadn’t cum yet.

“Don’t laugh at me,” his professor wore a silly grin that all the girls swooned over. If only they knew the true nature of their favorite teacher. “I used the wrong remote, that’s all.”

The slide changed, and Alice squirmed in his seat when they locked eyes.

“Will you answer this question for me, Alice?” the professor began. One of his hands hid behind the desk, right where he placed the “wrong” remote, and Alice _knew_ what was about to happen.

_Buzz._

_“_ Y-Yes, sir. _”_

He hated that man. He hated how his body reacted with content rather than resentment, but this was just another lesson for his professor to teach - a lesson for Alice’s to come in terms with his own feelings for the older man. He leaned forward on his seat and covered his erection using his sweater, the vibrations making his legs shake. Alice answered the question given, and with his trembling voice, everyone wondered why he was so nervous today.

_“Good boy_ ,” he could hear the professor say in his head, taunting him.

Alice chewed on the end of his pencil. Just a few more agonizing minutes of class, and everything would be over… Right? Of course not. He knew there was something more waiting for him at the end of class, and as much as Alice would deny it, he looked forward to it.

Setting the pencil down, everything his professor said went in one ear and out the other. They shared a knowing glance. Alice watched him walk back to his desk, peeking over the surface. He shook his head and returned to teaching.

“What’s wrong, professor?” a student asked with fake concern in her voice.

“...Ah, nothing. Let’s carry on. We can get enough done in ten minutes, right?”

What a joke. Alice bit back a groan as another vibration pulsated through him. He could burn a hole inside the professor’s coat pocket with how fatal his stare was. Ten minutes of waiting _would_ bore him if it weren't for the constant vibrating. He decided to close his eyes and let the time flow, tuning everything out, even the professor’s voice. If he paid attention to the lecture, it would make his desires worse. So, with lidded eyes, he spaced out. Unaware of his drooling, digging his nails into his skin.

Then, his professor spoke up. “I think we’re done for today.”

Did he really blank out for that long?

The dried drool on his lips said so.

“I’m unable to stay and answer questions, so whatever you need, please email me.”

Alice watched everyone gather their things. In the rummage and chatting, his professor took advantage of that and set the vibrations higher. Cursing, Alice leaned forward and bit down on his knuckles.

“...Alice!” a girl greeted him. “Do you wanna hang out today?”

He quickly wiped his lips and hoped the desk hid his boner. “I…”

“Oh, my, are you sick? Your face is red.”

“Y-Yes. Sorry.”

“Okay… maybe next time, then?”

“Yeah.”

She waved goodbye with a smile and left the classroom. Girls didn’t interest Alice.

The professor did, unfortunately. And speaking of the devil, once everyone left, he closed the door and locked it. Inside his white coat, he took out the remote to the toy inside Alice, and he pressed it once more.

“ _E-Enough…!_ ” Alice pleaded. He could finally stand, but what good did that do? His legs couldn't handle the pressure. He wasn't able to walk toward the desk and offer himself. "Please. Take it out." Alice asked in the middle of the aisle, holding onto the table for support.

"Then come here. You _did_ last the entire class, so I’ll gladly reward you.”

"I-I-"

Alice struggled. Did his teacher really expect him to handle constant stimulation without training him? Not that he _wanted_ to spend more time with him, but introducing a sex toy out of nowhere was cruel. He landed in his arms and felt himself getting carried to his desk where the professor began to undress his lower half.

“I want you to _fuck me_ ,” he kicked his shoes away, and every single touch he received was painfully sensitive.“Ruin me. Do whatever you want. I just need this to _stop_ …!”

“But you don’t want this to end. Or am I mistaken...?”

“ _P-Professor!_ ” Alice sobbed as the vibrations grew, at his teacher palming his erection. He couldn’t last at this rate. “I-I… Professor…. I can’t…! I need to…!” with closed eyes, he didn’t notice his professor’s mischievous smile, his hand wrapping around his cock. “No...!”

“Hm~ hm~” the man hummed and reached into his pocket. “How deep is it, Alice? Do you feel it pushing inside you _every_ time you move?” he pressed the button. Increased the vibrations. Again and again, pumping Alice’s overly sensitive cock.

“... _Professor…_!”

He watched him come undone.

Alice’s body twisted. So much was happening. It was too much. His eyes flew open, a blurry vision filled with tears, and he arched his back. He made a mess with his orgasm, sputtering everywhere on the desk.

“Cute.”

The vibrations kept going.

Hushing him with a kiss, the professor leaned down and pressed against Alice’s lips. His student tasted sweet - the tea from before class still lingered in his mouth. Salty, too, from the tears that streamed down his cheeks. “You’re doing _so_ good,” he complimented, grabbing the end of the plug. “If you want this out, you’ll have to relax.”

“H-How can I relax…?” Alice struggled to catch his breath.

“Would you like some more tea to help you?”

Shaking his head, Alice rejected the tea and tried to calm his nerves on his own. He felt the toy slowly wiggle out of him. _No, no… no._ Ending so soon? Alice frowned. The emptiness bothered him. “P-Professor,” he barely spoke above a whisper.

“Yes?” the plug finally came out.

Alice hissed at the sensation. As much as he hated the idea, he wouldn't mind doing it again. “...fuck me.” he finally declared.

“Ah…” his teacher tossed it aside. “I don’t recommend it. Aren’t you _sensitive_ there?"

“I don’t care about that.”

“I should be careful with what I teach you… Your wish is my command, then, Alice.”

The sound of unzipping made Alice gulp. He sneaked a glance at his professor's cock - it looked like it needed attention. How long was he holding back when he was lecturing? Hands gripped his legs, spreading them apart, and he couldn't help but moan.

“If only you could see how you look, so eager to take me in."

His cock _easily_ went inside Alice, laughably so, he couldn’t help but chuckle.

" _Nngh…!"_

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

His professor began to thrust. He found a steady rhythm, slamming his hips forward, reaching Alice's already stimulated sweet spot.

Alice's mind went blank. His eyes fluttered. "Pro...Professor…!" he choked out. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum again…!"

"...I know, Alice. Give in to it. I know you want to.”

And he did. He had no other choice.

Again, Alice came, a broken sob cutting any words out. His professor didn't stop while torturing that perfect spot. "A-Ah, ah…! Professor…!"

The sight was beautiful. Alice's eyes wet with tears, his mouth parted as he moaned, more drool coming down the side of his lips. His cock, too, was adorable, sputtering again. The professor didn't stop thrusting, of course. He had to cum as well, and no amount of begging from his student would make him stop.

Alice couldn't speak in the first place, but he managed to encourage his professor to keep going with hushed words. “ _More_. I want _more_ ,” the boy mumbled as the professor slammed into him, stroking his cock once more.

“You just don’t give up, hm?”

It was mildly disappointing to see him go so soon after his climax, but he should’ve known better. That was the fun of youth - trying things out, moving past failure in order to succeed. But the professor didn’t dwell on that so much. The desk rattling with his thrusts, he filled the barely conscious Alice up, gentle touches that left the boy twitching, murmuring unintelligible words.

Alice caught a smile with his lidded eyes. He whimpered in defeat and felt a pair of lips against his.

He couldn’t stay awake.

♡

"Good morning, Alice," a gentle hand ruffled black hair.

Alice woke up and spotted his teacher with a cup of tea in hand. A sight he got used to these days. "...Professor." a shiver ran down the student's back. "P-Professor?!"

"What happened?”

He looked around the class more. "I… I'm not sure." Alice admitted. He felt better than before. As if nothing happened. “Huh…”

"Try to get a good night's sleep," his professor said. "You knocked out the moment you drank my tea. I’m a little offended… but, in any case, what did you dream of this time?"

Alice crossed his arms. "I'm not sure it was a dream. What do _you_ think, professor?"

The man leaned over his desk. “Some dreams are so strong that one is unable to tell what’s real or what’s not when they wake up, but I wouldn’t want to answer for you. I can’t peek into your mind.”

“Don’t give me your fake philosophy. What did you do to me?”

Cupping his student’s face, the professor wore a smile, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Would you like to find out? Are you sure you want _more_?”

Exhaustion ran through Alice's body. He remembered... or at least, he thought so. His professor would help him. What else are teachers for?

"Yeah, I do."


End file.
